


Kissed by the Sun

by JoansGlove



Series: Slow Dance [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: Maggie's new boss has rewarded her dedication with a weekend getaway. Of course, there was only ever one person who she wanted to share it with





	Kissed by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This little offering was inspired by a very sticky visit to a tropical isle

Joan emerged from the turquoise sea like Ursula Andress in that Bond movie. Only, Joan was naked. Sea water streamed down her oiled skin and beaded in sprays of diamonds under the blazing tropical sun, and Maggie felt breathless knowing that this magnificent young woman was hers.

With each fluid step she glittered under the relentless rays; sparkling rivulets sliding down her long body, her gleaming limbs; and Maggie’s lips twitched as she imagined drying each salty drop with her tongue. Her bare cunt, already hot from the relentless sun, throbbed and she felt a rush of lubrication flow along her thickening inner lips in anticipation.

Swinging her legs off the lounger, Maggie reached for Joan’s hand and drew her close as she squinted up at her favourite girl. Words were superfluous and she pressed her mouth against the salty tangle between Joan’s slender thighs, sliding to her knees as her tongue divided the wet hair and tasted the sweetness that lay beyond.

With a deep moan, Joan reached for the lintel of the thatched sun shelter and gave a luxurious shudder as her lover delivered long licks to her softest places, and, as Maggie’s strong hands gripped her buttocks she widened her stance, offering more of herself and groaning again in pleasure when long fingers finally pierced her and sought out the most sensitive spots, slowly rubbing and thrusting as they released wave after wave of perfumed wetness.

Sea water and tangy liquor bathed Maggie’s cheeks, small runnels working their way down her jaws and neck to blend with the sweat that coated her golden chest and breasts.  
Her tongue traced the swollen contours of Joan’s deep pink slash and her own throbbed even harder, signalling with a deep, grinding ache just how aroused she was. She raised her eyes to Joan’s and smiled into the sticky wetness that enveloped her lower face as her special girl gazed down at her and began to pull at her nipples, tweaking them until they stood hard and proud from the creamy swell of her soft tits.

“Oh, my god, Maggie..... Harder!” she moaned loudly as Maggie worked her fingers deep and hard into her clutching cunt. She felt both loose and tight, heavy with want yet light as a feather as her senses sang from the amazing sensations that were being created by the skilful touch of her lover. “Oh, please, harder!!!” she rasped, “I’m going to come...”  
Strands of wet, raven hair clung to her flushed cheeks as she flung her head back and erratic drops of water brushed her high, firm buttocks as they fell to the sand, creating small dark craters where they landed.

Another finger slid inside, stretching her, filling her in such a way that her hands flew to Maggie’s close cropped head and she dug her fingers into the the short brown hair, scratching Maggie’s scalp as she pressed her face hard against her pulsing sex.

Maggie moaned into the succulence of Joan’s musky womanhood and she slid her hand up the girl’s hot, sinuous back, holding her tight and revelling in her lithe beauty. The taste of Joan’s excitement was divine - sweet, earthy and dark - and she lapped at her young goddess, working the flat of her tongue against the conical planes of her beating clit, sucking the hard pearl between her lips as it grew larger and hotter and a torrent of juices flowed over her knuckles, bathing the two of them in a slippery sheen of heady musk.

She loved this woman. Loved how she made her feel, loved how she trusted her - and how that trust was returned, she loved Joan for who she was in spite of all of the damage that had been inflicted on her, and she loved the woman that she was becoming. Nothing could shake this certainty in her and, flesh to flesh, membrane to membrane, she communed her committment with a reverence that only Joan had been able to create.

It felt so good! The deep buzzing tingle that consumed her sodden split, that gripped her vitals, that filled her, flowed through every vein until her knees weakened and her thighs were trembling as she sought to stay upright under the onslaught of bliss.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..... Ohhhhhhh, ffffuuuckkk...!” she cried out. “Yeah, more! Do it, do it... Ohhh, Maggie...!!” Joan’s teeth clenched and she bore down on Maggie’s fingers and stars flashed behind her lids as she screwed her eyes shut and her face contorted in ecstasy.

She felt herself falling, collapsing against Maggie as her knees finally buckled and she came, sliding down the deliciously dark descent in a flurry of panted grunts and shattering spasms as her boneless weight forced Maggie backwards until they sprawled on the golden sand. Joan arched and bowed as, face clamped tightly between her slick thighs, Maggie wrung every last ounce of bliss from her sweating frame until, at last, she lay sated and quivering.

She pulled Maggie towards her and slowly kissed her scent from the older woman’s cheeks and chin, taking her time to lick her musk from Maggie’s swollen lips before kissing her deeply. Languorously, their tongues caressed, reinforcing their deep bond as their fingers twined together and their hearts found the same rhythm.

The scorching sun quickly dried all traces of dampness from Joan’s skin, all but the patch of moisture generated by Maggie’s wiry snatch.  
Joan scrambled to her knees and pushed Maggie back onto the lounger. She took a moment to rinse away the fine sand from her hands with the last of their drinking water and then, with a voracious urgency, she spread Maggie’s legs and dipped her fingers into the thick, creamy slick, smearing the milky sheen over her woman’s hard clit and massaging it until Maggie was writhing and twitching in helpless abandonment.

Deep, husky moans escaped her open mouth and were whipped across the empty beach on the hot breeze as Joan drew a stiffened nipple into her mouth and teased the hard nub with the tip of her pointed tongue. She could tell from Maggie’s hardness that she was almost there and quickly pumped three fingers inside the furnace of her cunt until the woman beneath her was trembling with need then applied her sodden fingers once more to the dusky mauve frills.

“I love you,” she whispered into the heaving flesh of Maggie’s breast and rubbed harder, circling the hard clit with wrinkled fingertips until Maggie stilled and sucked in a deep lungful of air as she reached the pinnacle of her excitement.

Maggie was a whirl of sensation. Her skin, seared by the sun, burned from its relentless bite as her cunt fired off volleys of delectable tracer rounds that sent her into near meltdown as her muscles tightened and her chest hitched. She gripped the sides of the lounger and stared into Joan’s ebony eyes as she flattened the small of her back against the slatted wood and was taken by the surge of her orgasm. She felt Joan’s fingers repeatedly slide the length of her clit as she bucked and heaved, fingers barely slipping into her vagina then lightly sweeping up to the very top of her slit until the unbearable sweetness flowed away through her belly and thighs to leave her weak and panting.

She drew Joan’s hand from between her thighs and kissed each wet fingertip in a silent thank you and whispered, “c’mere”, motioning for the tall girl to climb into her arms for a cuddle. She nuzzled the top of Joan’s damp head and sighed happily as she thanked the fates once more for delivering this wondrous creature into her life.  
“I love you too, Joan, more than I ever thought possible.”

She also silently thanked her boss for lending her his holiday home on Moreton Island, she definitely owed him a favour or two for this.


End file.
